Target
by HatterSaz
Summary: (Anime Spoilers) Itachi has been watching him since he was born...


I'm getting a brother! A little brother! Mum said he's joining us soon. I'm so excited. I wonder if we'll get along. I hope so. This could be fun.

Here he is. My baby brother. He's so small and cute. He looks like a girl though. I hope he grows out of that. Mum says we'll have another brother soon. That's really quick! Apparently he's not mum's though. I don't understand.

Oh, I see. He's mum's friends kid. Now I understand. But, where are they? His parents are gone. I asked mum and she just started crying. Dad said not to ask again. He said we were going to care for him until a guardian is chosen. Why can't we keep him? If he's our brother, he should stay here, right? He's adorable too! His hair is brighter than the sun and his eyes look like the sky. They're really pretty. I don't care if he leaves. I will still take care of him.

I will protect them! With everything I have!

I passed. Today was our Genin exam, and I passed. Everyone seems proud but, it feel like something's off. I can see my brother and he looks proud of me. But, Father looks like he expects the best from us both. I don't want to increase the stress on little brother. Maybe I should hold back from now on.

He's here. He had joined the academy the other day. He says he's going to become Hokage. I want to help him with that. I want to be someone who will protect the future Hokage. That's it! I will become an Anbu. If I can become the Anbu captain, I can stay by his side.

I followed him today. He looked so down when the academy day had finished. I watched as the villagers shunned him. Why are they so cruel to someone so young? He's being attacked. I have to help! I jumped in to save him and he just stood there silent. I didn't want a thank you but, not saying anything seemed off. What has happened to him? His smile used to be so cheerful. Now, it's none existent.

I have to bring his smile back. I will make him happy again.

I did it! I'm in the Anbu. I can protect him better now. He's been stuck in the academy for years. I've watched as teachers bully him and change his tests so he fails. I told the Hokage but he did nothing. He said that he needed to graduate when people his age would graduate with him. It's so unfair.

He sat there all day. When he isn't training or in the academy, he sits on that swing. He looks like he's thinking. But, what I see is pain. He's so hurt. And it hurts me to see him like this. I have to help him. But how? I don't know what to do. I should ask Mother.

I got a mission today. This mission will haunt me for the rest of my life. I have to do it though. The clan could be a threat to him. Especially if they start a war. I can't kill my brother though. He is too precious. I asked the Hokage to spare and protect him. He agreed. I have to go through with this. I'm sorry little brother. I'm sorry.

He saw me. He caught me in the house. I had planned on running away but, he's here now. My little brother knows who the killer is. Knows what I've done. I want to apologize. To tell him the truth. But I mustn't. He can't know the truth. If he did, he would hate the village. I leave him with a message so he gets stronger. If he can do that, he'll be safe.

I watched from the shadows as my brother's team was assigned. He is on his team. He's grown to be strong. I must continue my journey so I can find a way to protect them both. They look happy enough. Though, I can tell they both wear fake smiles around others. I wonder what little brother is thinking.

I know the truth. He has a demon inside of him. I can't have that. He has been shunned enough. I joined a group who looks to gather all of the tailed beasts. I don't know why they need them yet though. I will use this group to protect those dear. My brother, and him.

Not good. The people hosting the demons die when the beasts are removed. I can't let them catch him! I have to protect him when the time comes. I also heard about my brother. He has run away to one of our old comrades. I don't like it but, my brother is smart. I have to trust he has a plan. I just hope it works.

The snake is dead. My brother ended the tyrant. I felt so proud. But, now he's after me. I would be fine with that, if I hadn't realised something about myself. I don't know when it started but, I can't suppress it any longer. I will have to talk with him. I just hope he listens.

I found him! He is searching for my brother. I can't tell him now. I can see it in his eyes. Those gorgeous oceanic blue eyes. He loves my brother. I don't know if he realises how much though. I wish I could have been there to see him grow into this fine young man. He's gone from cute to attractive. Just like my brother.

I will leave him with this gift. I hope it comes in handy.

He's here. It's finally time. I can feel my heart ache. I just want to tell him the truth before I go. At least, that way, he will take my place and protect him. Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't protect him but, I will leave that job to you brother.

He couldn't do it. After I told him, he couldn't kill me. I felt a tug of relief when I thought about it. Now I can protect him. I can stay by his side, even if he loves my brother. I will grin and bear it. As long as I am near him, protecting him, my life is good.

The war has begun. My foolish little brother wishes death upon the Leaf for what they made me do. Now we are on opposing sides again. I had told him the story too. He gave me his signature fake smile and forgave me. He said he would help me bring my brother back. If not before, then I definitely feel it now. His bright eyes show forgiveness. Not just for me, but my brother as well.

My little brother truly is foolish. He should never leave his side again.

He did it. He ended the war and saved my brother. After the fight with our ancestor, my brother confessed. He had been holding in his feelings for years. Almost as long as me. However, I know I could never tell him. He already accepted and announced that he shares my brothers love.

I stand upon the roof of the Hokage's Tower. I am stood to the side, watching as he is made the new Hokage. My little brother stood holding his hand. It hurts. I wanted to be in that position. I know it's selfish but, I wish it was me. Maybe tonight I can dream of what could have been. But for now. I will do my duty as his Anbu captain.

Even though it hurts. I still feel happy for my foolish little brother. And for him as well. Even as I think of these unspeakable words. "I love you Naruto."


End file.
